


Cards and Choices

by rannadylin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, a whole lot of imagery and symbolism, compliments of an ank'harel soothsayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ank'harel, Vex asks one last question of a soothsayer: "Did I make the right choice?" The cards speak of Unity, and A New Dawn. In dreams, the cards speak of hope. </p>
<p>Just a wee Vex/Percy study inspired by that rather encouraging card reading in episode 65!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Choices

I.

 

Vex’ahlia dreams of the sun, rising over mountains. 

At first it is the stylized imagery of the soothsayer’s card, bright with exotic paints more vivid than ever seen in Tal’dorei, or perhaps just more than seen in her waking life. Somehow then the flat peaks spread out and fill out and it is now the Alabaster Sierras over which a brilliant sun rises, a new dawn chasing away the last of shadow as she stands hand in hand, face warmed by Pelor’s rays, and as she turns to say something to her companion she --

Wakes up.

 

II.

 

Percival dreams of hands.

He had only a brief glimpse of the cards the soothsayer drew for Vex’ahlia’s final question, but the coppery leaf decorating the lines of fingers interlaced stands out clearly to his slumbering mind. First it is the very hands from the card, clasped in symbolic unity and lined in metallic leaf. When the image shifts -- clever fingers manipulating gears; slim hands, nails bitten to the quick, grasping a bowstring -- the glint of the leaf remains at the edges, now copper, now silver, now brass, no matter how lifelike and familiar the hands become as the scene shifts, as he weaves his fingers with hers, gunmetal grey edging to glittering gold. He sees his fingers tremble as he slowly raises hers to his lips and --

Wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...First thing I've written for the Critical Role fandom, after a whole lot of Dragon Age/Fenhawke stories (including some WIPs I should still be working on now, ahem...)! Episode 65 was inspiring, it seems, so there'll probably be more to come. In the meantime, you can find me on tumblr as [rannadylin](http://rannadylin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
